11272014LilyMaenam
11:36 MT: Lily walks outside. Her nose has been somewhat awkwardly bandaged, with some fuschia bleeding through. 11:37 AC: Maenam has a sketchpad in one hand, reviewing her notes while the other hand pushes back a puppy trying to foist a snorkle on her. 11:37 MT: She quirks an eyebrow. "Now what the hell is going on here 11:37 MT: ." 11:40 AC: "Heeeeeyyyyy Lily! I'm like, trying to work on this TOTES priority desgin thing!" She lets the pup go, swatting him away with a rolled up gossip rag. 11:41 MT: "Priority design, eh?" She grins and gestures to the gaudy scarf that serves as a blindfold. "Mind if I jack your sight to get a look at it? I love your work." 11:42 AC: She tilts her head, "Jack my view? Uhhh... shore?" 11:44 MT: "Sweet." There is a brief tingling sensation behind Maenam's eyes. Lily cackles suddenly. "Haha holy shit are these guys trying to sell you SNORKEL GEAR." 11:45 MT: "You're a seadweller, what the fuck. Talk about marketing to the wrong demographic." 11:45 AC: She flinches a bit at the odd sensation, "Yeah... they like, saw the gills and I think they don't know how water works." 11:46 MT: "Pfff. Well, good luck chasing them off. They're real persistent." She frowns. "OK could you like, angle your face more towards the sketchbook. I can't see it that well." 11:48 AC: "Oh! Uhh... shore, hold on." She looks down at the page with a certain troll's labcoat. The design is patterned lime green with an orange shirt under it. Its amazing that the page isnt on fire with how flamboyant it looks. 11:49 MT: Lily's mouth drops open. "Holy shit." 11:49 AC: "I know!" 11:50 AC: "AMAAAAAAAAZING!" 11:50 MT: "This is a work of art," she breathes, with the reverence of a holy man gazing upon the Messiah. 11:50 AC: "I knoooooooow! And its alll for Eri!" 11:51 MT: "Oooooooh, Erisio? Lucky bastard. What's the occasion?" 11:52 AC: She giggles with giddyness. A giddle if you will. 11:52 AC: "Heeeeeee's got a date!" 11:53 MT: Lily giddles right the fuck back. "OH MY GOOOOOOD, REALLY?" 11:54 AC: "I KNOOOOOW! He said he asked Mahty out on a date!" 11:54 AC: "I have like, soooo many charts to update when I find them again." 11:55 MT: "AHHHH, OH MY GOD I DIDN'T THINK HE'D HAVE THE COURAGE." She sniffles. "I'm so proud." 11:55 MT: "You realize this means we're going to have to plan the perfect night out for the two of them." 11:56 AC: Her eyes widen a bit as she looks back at Lily, her toothy grin growing even toothier. "YESSSSSSSS!!!! Super DATE PLANNING ALLEGIANCE!" 12:00 MT: "Oh fuck yes." Lily begins rubbing her hands together in glee. "Ok, so, picture this: Spy-themed adventure on the rooftops of LOCAR. The more explosions the better." 12:03 AC: "OH EM GEE TOOOOOTES! We should like, hire someone to play a villain! Like Troll Blofeld or Troll Goldfinger!" 12:04 AC: "OH OH!" 12:04 AC: "TROLL LE CHIFFRE!" 12:05 MT: "ME," Lily says immediately. "ME ME ME - oh my god, I want a white cat. Can I get a white cat." 12:05 MT: "Do they have cats on LOCAR." 12:06 MT: "We need to find out right now." 12:08 AC: "OH EM GEE YESSSSSSSSSSS!" she bounces up and down while clapping her hands together rapidly. "And then, a rooooomaaaaaantic candlelight dinner!" 12:08 AC: "Where they are attacked by assassins or somefin!" 12:09 AC: "Maybe I can get some imps or somefin?" 12:10 MT: "YESSSSSS. We can get Thiago to be the head thug and duel them in a DEADLY SWORDFIGHT." 12:10 AC: "Like... using prop swords right?" 12:11 MT: "Pbblblblb, I guess. It'd probably be bad if we killed the lovebirds, I guess." 12:13 MT: "We're using actual death traps, though. There are lines you don't cross." 12:15 AC: Maenam blinks a few times and shrugs, "Eh, shore I guess. Ohhhhh I can't wait to get started, this is TOOOOOOTES AWESOME!" 12:17 MT: "You know it, gurl." She raises a hand. "High-five." 12:19 AC: Maenam high fives Lily. She high fives her so hard. 12:20 MT: "Come, my associate. We must plan." 12:20 MT: "And also figure out where we're going to get all this stuff." 12:23 AC: She grins and interlocks her arm with Lily's. "Let's totes do this thang, partner!" 12:23 MT: "Totes."